The long-term objective of the Malaria Training and Research Capacity Building in Southern Africa is to create a center of excellence for malaria research in Southern Africa. The proposed program builds upon our previous success with the Malaria Research and Training Program in Zimbabwe. We propose to continue to strengthen our current trainees (two PhD) while extending malaria research and training to Zambia and neighboring Southern African countries. In addition to maintaining strong research ties with our former trainees, we propose to create specific training to satisfy immediate needs of the local research community. This would occur in the form of short-term training in state-of-the-art research methods and techniques offered by Johns Hopkins faculty. In addition, four different training courses will be offered in Zambia: (1) Plasmodium Biology and Treatment, (2) Malaria Control: Monitoring and Evaluation, (3) Basic Immunology and Microbial Immunity and (4) Entomology. The courses will be offered in partnership between Johns Hopkins University faculty and scientists from various centers in Zambia, especially the School of Medicine University Teaching Hospital, University of Zambia, Malaria Institute at Macha and Tropical Disease Research Center at Ndola. These courses will also involve our former training grant colleagues from Zimbabwe. The various malaria research and training activities conducted in Zambia will provide a structure for the application of knowledge gained from training courses and specialized targeted research training in molecular biology, microbiology, immunology, ecology, molecular epidemiology, genomics and population genetics to local issues resulting in the creation of a comprehensive research community of more than a dozen scientists in the region. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]